fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Smashpoint
Countdown to Smashpoint, known as Countdown to Final Wars (カウントダウン・トゥ・ファイナル・ウォーズ Kauntodaun Tu Fainaru Wōzu) in Japan, is a series of games headed by Nintendo with a collaboration of Japan's top gaming publishers such as Capcom, Sega, Square-Enix, Konami and Bandai-Namco and designed for the Japanese game industry as a whole to compete with Western gaming and revitalize the declining popularity of console gaming into the world market. The series is composed of twenty-four games released from 2019 to 2022. As the name states, the games within the series are buildup prequels to Super Smash Bros. Smashpoint. With extensive marketing and advertising, the series was an extensive success, with all the games receiving critical acclaim and selling a grand total of $2.1 billion worldwide. Development On May 30, 2018, Tatsumi Kimishima, the CEO of Nintendo, said in an interview that he felt that "the Western gaming industry is becoming more popular worldwide than Japanese gaming". He also expressed his concerns on the "decline of console gaming" in favor of the ever-growing popularity of mobile gaming and the "losings of the Japanese game market to American sources: a major turnaround since the 1983 video game crash". Also, surveys showed that as of the start of summer 2018, Western companies like Rockstar, NetherRealms, Bethesda and Ubisoft were making better and higher-quality games than Japanese-made games. On December 21, 2018, the creator of the Super Smash Bros. series, Masahiro Sakurai, announced a plan to create a crossover series of games that would tie in and "counting down" to a new Super Smash Bros. game which started development by the end of Q1 2020, months after the release of Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo Switch, and is scheduled for a worldwide release in late 2022 to "celebrate the 50 years of the video game industry that began in 1972". In February 2019, the plan was officially entitled in Japan as Countdown to Final Wars, confirming that "Final Wars" will be the title of the new Super Smash Bros. entry. Nintendo of America changed the title to Smashpoint for a Western release. In an effort to compete with the Western game industry as a whole and bring back the popularity of console gaming, the company signed a multi-partnership deal with various Japanese gaming companies such as Capcom, Square-Enix, Sega and Bandai-Namco to create twenty-four new games together with twelve of them to be made by Nintendo and the other half distributed by other companies; all of which are to be released apart of each other for a month at most in the span of two years leading up to Super Smash Bros. Smashpoint. Sakurai stated that all the entries will be canon to their respective series and in-continuity with each other and the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game. On Q2 2021, an announcement in a game conference in New York was made in public that shortly after the release of Smashpoint, Nintendo will reboot all of its franchises in a massive relaunch event in the following year. Games Countdown to Smashpoint is composed of 24 titles, all of which are released in Nintendo consoles. Entries developed only by Nintendo, as well as Switch/3DS versions of multi-platform games, have exclusive cover layouts and a special title: "Countdown to Smashpoint". Gallery NOTE: This gallery is incomplete. Countdown 18.png|No. 18: Kid Icarus: Tower of Babel Countdown 15.png|No. 15: Super Mario: Mushroom Kingdom Origins Category:Articles under Construction Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Capcom Category:SEGA Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Konami Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Game Series